1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable, combustion-engined tool and, in particular, a setting tool having a combustion chamber for receiving a fuel gas, and an ignition device for igniting the fuel gas for building up pressure in the combustion chamber for driving a setting piston adjoining the combustion chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The drive energy in the tool described above is obtained by combustion of a fuel gas mixture, e.g., an air-fuel gas mixture, in the tool combustion chamber, and is transmitted to a fastening element, which need be driven in an object, via the piston.
The combustion-engined tool can have only one combustion chamber. However, a combustion-engined tool can have a combustion chamber that is divided in several chamber sections. In each case, the fuel gas mixture can be present in the chamber sections in different mixture ratios. For the sake of clarity, a combustion chamber would be considered which is divided only into chamber sections, a forechamber section and a main chamber section.
The combustion starts in the forechamber section by an electrical spark generated by the ignition device. Upon ignition of the mixture, a flame front starts to propagate radially with a relatively small velocity. The flame front pushes the unconsumed air-fuel gas mixture ahead of itself, and the unconsumed air-fuel gas mixture penetrates through the through-openings in the separation plate into the main combustion chamber section, creating there turbulence and pre-compression.
As the flame front reaches the through-openings, flame penetrates therethrough, due to the small cross-section of the openings, in a form of flame jets into the main chamber section, creating there a further turbulence. The thoroughly intermixed air-fuel gas mixture in the main chamber section ignites over the entire surface of the flame jets. The mixture burns with a high speed which substantially increases the effect of combustion as the losses which are caused by cooling, remain small.
A combustion chamber, which is divided in several chamber sections, can be formed as a collapsible combustion chamber having limiting opposite walls movable relative to each other.
An object of the present invention is a combustion-engined tool of a type discussed above having an increased capability of adjusting the energy transmitted to the piston.
This and other objects of the present invention, which will become apparent hereinafter, are achieved by providing a gas drain arrangement that permits to control pressure build-up in the combustion chamber by draining a controlled amount of the fuel gas mixture. The fuel gas mixture can be drained through one or more drain channel(s) formed in the bottom region of the combustion chamber or in the main chamber section. By controlling the amount of the fuel gas mixture in the combustion chamber, an energy transmitted to the piston can be directly controlled.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the gas drain arrangement has a drain channel with an adjustable cross-section. For controlling the channel cross-section, an adjustable throttle or an adjusting screw with a radial through-channel can be used. In both cases, the channel cross-section can be changed to drain a controlled amount of the gas upon pressure build-up in the combustion (main) chamber.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the present invention, the gas drain arrangement includes a check valve for closing the combustion chamber when an underpressure prevails therein. The return of the piston into its initial position, after the attachment element has be drived in, is effected as a result of thermal feedback, i.e., during a phase when underpressure prevails in the combustion chamber or the main chamber section. The piston is displaced into its initial position until it engages a stop. To maintain the underpressure in the combustion chamber, it should remain closed during the return movement of the piston. This function is performed by the check valve.
The novel features of the present invention, which are considered as characteristic for the invention, are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its mode of operation, together with additional advantages and objects thereof, will be best understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.